Everyone thought the worst
by irishcutie803
Summary: Angela was forced to move to Castinet Island after her mother got with a bad guy .. He's trying to make her life a living hell.. Angela is happy to leave, until she finds out that everyone has some kind of bad judgment of her already.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

** Hi... this is my first story.. not just of Harvest moon.. but ever publishingg.. I'm just playing around with this one.. I don't know where this one is leading.. I just want to see the kind of responses I get for my next story. I hope you enjoy it (: And I promise the next chapter will be better. In my opinion.. this isn't that great.. but it'll do.**

_It was 3 in the morning. I silently unlocked the door and crept up to my room trying not to wake anyone. When I reached my room I pushed open the door and turned the light on. I looked around my room in disbelief. All of my stuff was in boxes. I suddnely heard footsteps behind me. I held my breath and turned around to see Jack, my moms fiance walking towards me. I exhaled and glared at him. I hated him. He was a terrible man, I didn't understand WHAT my mom saw in this guy. But she absolutley loved him. Even though she knew everything that went on.. she stayed with him. He cleared his throat and grinned at me, "Your .. Mother and I were nice enough to pack you're stuff for you.. After tomorrow, I don't have to deal with you ever again."_  
_"Tomorrow?" I cried. I don't know why I was upset, Ever since he came in my life I was miserable. He somehow conviced everyone around that I was this horrible person. He blamed me for things he did and everyone believed him because in their eyes, he was a wonderful, sincere man. But as much as I hated it here, I couldn't imagine leaving my mother.. I don't know what would happen to her if I wasn't around. "... a place called Castanet Island...HEY, Angela.. are you even listening to me?" he shouted. He then smacked me across the face. I shreiked and put my hand up to my cheek."you should know better then to ignore me"he pushed me against the wall and my head hit it hard and everything went black...

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning to a major migraine. I opened my eyes and was confused as to where I was. I was in a very small room and there was a rather small suit case on the floor beside the bed. I stood up and walked out of the little room. I saw two men and a young boy.. I decided it would be best to just go back to the room, I turned around and started walking for my room.  
"Hey dad, look that sleeping girl is awake" I turned around and saw the 3 of them looking at me, the young boy ran up to me excitedly. "Hi, I'm Paolo"  
"Son, stay away from her," the skinnier, tall one said. I frowned and was utterly confused "oh,but dad why?" he slowly retreated but his eyes never left mine "Remember what her parents said about her?" He growled. He grabbed Paolo's hand and scolded him.

"Ozzie" The other man said "I'm sure shes not a bad person.. She seems nice enough. He started to walk towards me. "Besides, you don't know if what those people said was even true. That man seemed a little...off." He looked at me and put his hand out. "I'm Pascal, the ships captain. pleased"

I gave him a weak smile and shook his hand, "I'm Angela" I said lowly.  
"Were almost at the Island, its so nice that you want to start a ranch of your own" Pascal said, smiling widely. "Its not usual for a young girl to take that kind of job up on her own.. how old are you anyway?"

My mouth dropped open... What did he just say? I quickly regained composure. "A..um..what?"

"Well, your parents told me that Mayor Hamilton was allowing you to stay on this island for free because you were so eager to start up a ranch"  
"See shes a deceiving girl Pascal," Ozzie growled.

I looked away, looks like the only thing thats going to be different about living here is that HE won't be around.. But he still is managing to make my life hell.. even when he's not around. Everyones going to judge me before they know me.. and I'm going to have to start a ranch, which I have absolute no knowledge about.

"Angela?" I turned to face Pascal who was looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you.. Ok?"  
I felt tears running down my cheeks and I understood why he was asking. I forced a smile onto my face. "Yea, I'm just so happy to be starting my new life" I lied.  
"hmm.. so it is true" he was smiling again. "So how old are you?"  
"17"  
"Wow..so young, I hope you do well on your own."  
"I'll manage..Not to be rude, but I'm tired.. so I'm going to go lay down" I started walking away.  
"Buuuuuuut Angelaaaa" Paolo whined "were here"  
"What did I say Paolo?" Ozzie scolded.  
"Sorry dad" he frowned.

"Ozzie be nice will ya? You don't even know her. And I don't think Hamilton would be happy to hear how rudely you've been treating the new rancher." he turned to look at me again. "Angela, take a look at your new home" he smiled and pointed to the island that was growing in size as we got closer. "Paolo go grab her bags."  
Paolo had eagerly ran away from his fathers side to go into the small room to retrieve my stuff. Pascal Had walked away to dock the boat. It was a pretty little place. Everything was full of color.

"Here Angela" Paolo said, grinning. "I hope you like fishing, cause I want you to play with me sometimes"  
"um.. sure" I said half heartedly.  
"See ya around" I nodded and walked off the boat and onto the dock,

At that moment a short, plump man walked up to me cheering.  
"Ahh, so you must be miss Angela. I'm so happy you're here. We've been in need of a rancher, and I'm sure you're going to just love it here, I'm Mayor Hamilton. Come with me and I'll take you to your new home." I followed him through a place that was called waffle town. There was alot of buildings here, and I noticed a few of the names. After passing town hall, and a place called Simon's photos we crossed a bridge and we're walking on a dirt path. He stopped infront of 3 run down buildings.  
He blushed "It needs a bit of work.. but that can all be taken care of." He pointed to each building and tolf me what it was. I had a house, barn and chicken coop. And a small patch of land for my crops.

I sighed a little to loudly.

He turned to face me and started to speak. "Look I'm trying to do you and you're parents a favor.. I understand that you have a..rough past.. but you should be thankful. And I expect NO problems out of you.. I just won't have it.. This is a peaceful place and if you have plans to disrupt it.. don't think I won't take actions."  
"Look sir, I don't know what he told you.. " I began, but stopped because it just wasnt worth it.."I mean..Thank you.. its great.."  
He nodded and walked away.

* * *

I stomped into my new house. It was prefurnished.. well kinda. There was a small twin bed with a small night stand next to it.. And a huge bookshelf. There were counters.. and a small table with 4 chairs. I placed my small suitcase on the bed and opened it up to see what I had..and didn't. Inside was 5 articles of clothing.. a jean skirt, jean shorts, a baby blue tank top, a purple halter top, and a yellow polka dot dress. There was a brush, a headband, and gloves, along with a folded up piece of paper.  
I grabbed it and slowly opened it.. It was a letter from my mom.  
_"Angela,_  
_I hope you love your new home. Everyone there is lovely, so I just know you'll be happy._  
_Don't worry about me.. Everything will be just fine. Write me when you can. I'm going to miss having you around but this is for the best honey. Don't let anything get to you. Me and Jack will try and visit soon. I love you honey, and Jack does too_

_-Mom"_

I snorted at the last few words. He doesn't love me.. If he could get away with it, he'd kill me. He almost has on several occasions, but as he worded it "I'm going to cut you some slack and let you live" Ha, I would have rather been dead on those occasions. But he liked watching me suffer, which is why I was kinda suprised he sent me here alone.. I guess I should be thankful.. but not when everyone already had the wrong impression of me.

* * *

I needed some fresh air.

I was walking on a path that was to the left of the back of my house. I crossed a bridge on the way.. I walked by a building that was labeled "Dale's carpenty" and stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me was a huge bear. I would have screamed but I couldn't find my voice. Tears started pouring down my face. This was defiantly the end of me. I turned to run the other way but there was a cub. great, the bear had a baby. I knew if I took a step toward the cub, my head would be mauled with in seconds. So I ran right past the big bear.. I looked back to see what it was doing when I ran into something and fell straight to the ground.

"I am soooo sorry I really should have been watching where I was going.. Are you alright?"  
I looked up and saw a really muscular red head.. "L-look.. it was my fault," i choked, scurrying to my feet. "But we should really get out of here or that bear back there might come attack us!"  
He laughed. How could he be laughing at me when I was trying to save both of our lives?  
"Whatever" I growled "you can stay hear and be torn to shreads.. Escuse me while I save myself"  
"That bear wouldn't even hurt a fly" his laughing came to a stop. "It eats fruit and fish.. not humans.."  
"Oh.." I mumbled.

"I'm Owen" he smiled."and I'm assuming you're...that new rancher girl..um..Anna?"  
"Its Angela..but yeah, thats me I guess"  
"My bad.. well hey, it was nice meeting you but..I gotta get back to work.. I'm sure I'll see you around" he said and then walked away towards a cave looking thing.  
"Hey Owen..." I shouted

"hmm..?" he said turning around.  
"Can you..umm.. is there another way to get to my ranch.. I'm not walking by that thing again" I said, pointing towards the bear.  
He walked back towards me and grabbed my arm. "That thing won't bother you.." he said pulling me back towards the bear.  
"Stop" I cried. "Let go of me.. PLEASE."I pushed his hand off me and walked in the direction he was going before.  
"Angela"he shouted. soon enough he was walking next to me again. "he pointed at a wagon looking thing. "That takes you to town. Its the only other way out of Garmon Mines.. It just takes alot longer then it should"  
"Thanks" I mumbled.  
"By the way.. you might want to watch your attitude.. The Mayor told us all about you.. and he wants us to report back any sign of rudeness back to him. I'm not going to.. but I thought you should know.. you might not want to do those things you did back home here. Hamilton WILL act on it."

I sighed. EVERYONE had a judgement of me and I had no idea what they were.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" I huffed.  
He had an unfathomable expression on his face."Its not what I..think...its what I've heard. Its what your father told us..."  
"My father died last year.. So I don't see how you heard ANYTHING from him..." I cried.  
"I'm...sorry..I just, he told us he was your father"  
"Well he's not.. okay? He's my mothers fiance.. Hes out to make my life hell.. Everything you heard about me is a lie..I'm not a bad person..I'm really not and I'm sick of always getting judged before people even say one word to me. They look at me and just know things that I've never even heard of" i said. Tears were streaming down my face.

He looked at me sincerely. His hands moved to my face and wiped at my tears.. He pulled me into a hug. It felt nice. "I'm sorry Angela.. I can talk to the mayor for you.. and tell him everything he thinks is wrong.. tell him that you're actually a genuine person"  
"You actually believe me?" i asked with hope.  
" yea.. I can see it in your eyes. you can't fake tears like these.. and you actually do seem like a really nice person" he said warmly.  
I hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Owen"

**Hmm.. does Owen really believe Angela? or does he just not want to get on her bad side?**

**Tell me what you thinkkk so far!**

**thanks3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

**Thank you SO much for the reviews!**

yall are amazing3**  
**

I am so sorry I haven't updated!

I have been crazy busyy!

I'm working on the next chapter of the story now!

I'll have it up really soon!

Hope you guys will like it :)

xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
